


Lost and Found (Where is it)

by JuniperWren



Series: Kageyama's Hoodie [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Anxious Yachi Hitoka, At least to friends, Awkward Boners, Awkward Kageyama Tobio, Awkward Tension, Awkwardness, Bakayama, Boys In Love, Brother-Sister Relationships, Closeted, Closeted Character, Coming Out, Confessions, Cuddles, Cute Yachi Hitoka, Daichi is trying to help him, Daichi tries to help kags, Demisexual Kageyama Tobio, Dreams and Nightmares, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Fluff, Getting Together, Hinata Shouyou is Sunshine, How Do I Tag, Hurt/Comfort, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Idiots in Love, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Kageyama Tobio is Bad at Feelings, Kageyama Tobio-centric, Kageyama kabedons Hinata, Love Confessions, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Miwa is a good sister, Miwa took the guest futon, Mutual Pining, Nervous Yachi Hitoka, Pining, Poor Kags is confused, Sawamura Daichi is such a dad, Sharing Clothes, Sharing a Bed, Sleepovers, So he just doesnt tell them, Soft Kageyama Tobio, Somone help these two i swear, Stand Alone, Sugasenses, Swearing, Sweaters, Tags to be added, Team Dad Sawamura Daichi, Team Mom Sugawara Koushi, Team Parents Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, The Kageyama siblings like to swear ig, Touch-Starved, Volleyball Dorks in Love, Well Hoodies actually, Yachi Hitoka is a Good Friend, awkward semi sexual situation, coming out to friends, its fine, no beta we die like daichi, no one needs to tell him, rated for language, suga knows, the guy just knows
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:41:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 18,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26927518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JuniperWren/pseuds/JuniperWren
Summary: Since their fight Hinata and Kageyama haven’t really been on speaking terms, nor seeing terms really. The two have been avoiding each other. On top of that Kageyama cannot find his orange hoodie for the life of him. He is lost. In their time apart Kageyama figured out he has feelings for the spiker, and as fate would have it, Hinata seemingly doesn't want anything to do with him. Poor Tobio doesn't know what to do, and Daichi tries to help, but if he's being honest, he doesn't know what he's doing either.  What he doesn't expect, is to find Hinata wearing his hoodie at school one day, even more so what came after that.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Kageyama Miwa & Kageyama Tobio, Kageyama Tobio & Sawamura Daichi, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi
Series: Kageyama's Hoodie [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1926907
Comments: 40
Kudos: 172





	1. Where is it?

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I said I would start posting this in November, but I cannot help myself. do have another fic I should be writing out instead, yes. However, I guess my mind wont let me until I do this one, so here we are!

_WHERE IS IT!_ Tobio screamed in his head as he threw a sweater behind him. There were clothes strewn all across his, usually clean, bedroom floor. The contents of Tobio's dresser were already either piled onto his bed or littered the ground near it. _HOW- WHEN- JAFKVHAJVF,JKC._

 _“_ UUUUGGGGGGGHH.” he let out a loud groan.

“KAGEYAMA TOBIO!” His mom slid his door open, slamming it into the wall, “What is this ruckus abou-...WHAT the hell happened in here!?” She looked at her son with bewilderment.

Tobio turned around, his eyes widened when he saw what he had done in, embarrassed he mumbled “I’m looking for something.”

“What could possibly warrant you doing this.” She gestured towards her son's room before placing her hand on her hip. Waiting for him to answer. He just stood there, so she repeated her question “What were you looking for?” 

Tobio averted her gaze, “I couldn’t find my orange hoodie.”

“Your orange hoodie?” She chuckled, “Seriously? Tobio. I- You have other sweaters to wear if you’re cold, you know that right? There is no need to tear apart your room. I swear you have a volleyball instead of a brain.”

Tobio didn't catch the insult at the end, he was busy thinking, _I DO have other sweaters. So WHY am I so set on this one. It fits the same as the others, is it because it's softer?-_

The woman snapped him out of his thoughts, rubbing her forehead she told him, “Did you perhaps leave it at Shouyou-Chans house last week?” 

He shook his head, “No.” _Even if I did he would have returned it to me, fight or no fight. But it's not like you would know anything about that._ The latter half of his thoughts were directed towards his mother. 

“Fine, we can look for it later. Just. Clean your room and go to bed, it's late. I want it how you found it when you came home today. I swear I don't understand you at all sometimes.”

“Yes, mom.”

“Alright, goodnight then.”

“Goodnight.”

Tobio’s thoughts trailed to Hinata as he began picking up his clothes. He was hanging up the ones from his closet when he remembered how soft and orange Hinata’s hair was. It wasn’t that hard for him to put two and two together, the color and texture of his sweater had seemed to comfort him. Now he knew why. It is because those qualities seemingly reminded him of his first friend. Tobio finished hanging his clothes up and moved on folding and putting his clothes back into their respective drawers. Meanwhile, he couldn't stop thinking about the middle blocker, his thoughts almost ended with _yeah I guess I like him_ , but he was taken aback. Astonished.

 _Wait. Am I gay? Hold on, no. I’m just getting things confused. He’s my friend (your only friend). God, I am pathetic. I can't tell if I have a crush._ Tobio knew people had crushes, but he never did, he always thought that people were exaggerating. Sure he could tell someone was pretty or cute, but that didn't make him want to be with them. 

He spent the remainder of his time cleaning pondering what he meant by “ _yeah I like him._ ” Even so, that was not enough time for him to grasp the concept of having a crush. He was confused. Afterward, Tobio lay in bed with his phone in his hand. He had pondered asking Suga about this, but he didn't feel like he was close enough to ask the vice-captain a question of that nature, especially since the only thing it had to do with volleyball was the person who he had a crush on.

_Shit. Who can I ask about this? The only person I can't really think of who could be of much help to this kind of thing is Suga. I don't want to say anything to my parent yet either, heck I’m not even sure myself what I am._

With no one to turn to, Kageyama maneuvered over to the internet icon on his phone and began searching stuff about different sexualities. He ended up taking multiple quizzes, most of them giving him the same answer each time. He didn't understand though, that if you had to be gay to be demisexual. Other than that, the definition and perspective on crushes/dating were right up Tobio’s alley. This entire time he just thought he wasn’t as horny as the rest of the people he knew.

Tobio was so excited and glad to have that explained to him, and he was about to text Hinata the news when he remembered two things. The first one being that he had a crush on Hinata and that Hinata would no doubt ask who he had a crush on. The second being, that they were fighting, and were supposed to be mad at each other. He remembered that they hadn’t been on speaking terms because of an argument they had a week ago.

His excitement was soon filled with sadness and dread. His heart was tight and heavy. Tobio got up, put his phone on the charger, turned off the lights, and returned to his bed. He laid his head on his arm and clutched a pillow close to him. How he wished that was Hinata instead. How he wished to speak to the ginger, to hold him, to be with him, to be on speaking terms with him. A single tear slid down Tobio's cheek as the teenage boy fell asleep. _I have royally fucked up, once again._


	2. Can Someone Point Me in the Right Direction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daichi is here to help Kageyama. Kageyamas parents are going on a business trip for the next two weeks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow what a rarity that I had time to wrote this chapter the next day after the 1st. :D Hope Y'all enjoyed.

Kageyama kept his discovery to himself throughout the following week. His attitude had slowly been shifting back to that of his middle school days. He had been trying to master a new toss outside of practice but wasn't having the best luck. At least, so far, it was only his tongue and not his toss that was reverting to old habits. Kageyama was like a wounded animal, keeping others at a distance through aggression. For as much as Hinata could get on his nerves, he hated not having the tangerine around anymore. 

The setter was unsure of whether he was grateful or not that it was Saturday. On one hand, _At least I won’t have to see Hinata give me the silent treatment._ While the thought of just not being able to see him at all was enough to weigh down his mood. Kageyama noticed that the only times he was around Hinata was a practice.

The brooding teen bought his milk from the vending machine. He turned around, poking a hole in his carton, to see the team captain approaching him.

Daichi waved his hand, “AH! Kageyama! I’ve been looking for you for most of lunch. I figured I’d find you here.” 

Kageyama was thrown off, _Crap. Did I do something? The CAPTAIN was looking for me. Shit. I didn't think my tosses were getting out of hand_. He acknowledged Daichi's greeting by bowing, his eyes were somewhat wide when he nodded his head to prompt Daichi to continue.

“Oh no don’t worry! Ah - uh, It’s nothing bad.” Daichi sighed, he rubbed the back of his head, resting his hand on his neck. He continued, “Uh, Su- I came to check on you-”

“Why.” The setter was confused. He was stuck on the fact that the team captain was looking for him. Tobio didn’t even notice that Daichi was out of his comfort zone and was struggling to find the right words. Kageyama missed Daichi almost mentioning Suga. The worst came to his mind, _Am I being kicked off the team? No._ Kageyama felt a weight in the pit of his stomach. 

“You look a bit... dejected lately.”

Kageyama stared blankly at his upperclassman, head slightly tilting in confusion.

Daichi grimaced, he had a slightly apologetic look on his face before rephrasing, “Are you okay? We have noticed that you’ve been off your game during practice these past few weeks.” Daichi placed his hand on his Kouhais shoulder, “I know you and Hinata are fighting right now. But, I want you to know that if you ever need any advice or help you can come to Sugawara or I. Though, Suga is kind of preoccupied with something else for the time being… Nonetheless, you can come to me if you are having _any_ kind of trouble. Just shoot me a text, call me, or come and find me.” Daichi nodded as he squeezed Kageyama's shoulder before letting go. “Fair warning, I will try and respond as soon as I can. So… no pressure or anything!” 

“Thanks.” 

“I have to get going for now. See you at practice!” Daichi smiled before taking his leave.

* * *

Tobio had just returned home from practice when his father sent him back outside to help his mom with groceries. His parents were going to be gone for the next 2 weeks on a business trip. As usual, his mom had a habit of stocking up on groceries the night before they left, she wanted to make sure her son would have enough to eat. While helping her, she told him that Miwa would be stopping by sometime in the next two weeks to pick up the guest futon. His sister had made plans to spend time with friends. Tobio wasn’t paying enough attention to what his mom was saying to heart _why_ she needed it, _it's not like we are going to need it anytime soon._

She was still talking about Miwa and her friends while they unpacked the groceries in the kitchen. The sight of her son pulling the oranges out of a grocery bag prompted her to ask, “Are you and your friend, the ginger, doing alright? I haven’t seen him around lately.”

Tobio gritted his teeth as he lied, “We’re fine.”

“Are you sure?” She spoke softly.

Tobio was on the brink of opening up to his mom, “I-”

“Oh hold that thought.” His mother's phone rang. “I have to take this,” she said as she left the room.

“You know what, you can have him over while we are gone. Or you could go over to his house. Just try and socialize.” His faster said without looking up from his laptop. Working as always.

Tobio knew who _he_ or _his friend_ his parents were referring to. He remembered how happy or relieved they seemed when he first had Hinata over. If he was being honest he was just as happy to finally have a friend or a person that tolerated him enough to come over. They always expressed concern for his social abilities but never did anything about it. 

_He, his name is Hinata Shouyou. You would know that you would ever bother to pay some attention._ Neither male took notice of the youngers knuckles turning white from his hand being balled up in a fist.

“Ah- yeah.”

“Don’t stutter.” His father corrected him.

“Yes, dad.”

“Good. Now go do your homework, your mother will have dinner ready in a bit.”

The dark-haired teen was never the best with his words. He knew that, he’d been told that, mainly by his father. Asking his father for advice was out of the question. Tobio didn’t even know where to start to explain what he was going through, it was just so complicated. The setter knew his father would get on him for not being able to express his point clearly, so he kept it to himself.

Tobio returned to his room, keeping his head down, gaze on the ground, and his fist clenched. He was glad they were going to be gone for two weeks. He was used to being alone, that was the norm growing up. His parents had always been busy with work and continued to be. Miwa told him that they weren’t always like that. But her words never changed the fact that Tobio doesn’t feel close with them, or at least close enough to spill his heart and thoughts. That's how it was through. He never had anyone to help him with school. No one to hug or cry to about whatever. No one to really talk to. No one. All he received from his parents most of the time were empty promises. They promised to spend more time with him, that never happened. They promised to make it to his games, Tobio remembered how excited he was when his dad first mentioned he was going to go watch his son play and cheer him on. That only ended up in disappointment, he was crushed when his eyes searched the stands looking for his father, who he never saw. It stung, his parents didn't even bother to make it to something that was important to him. He wanted them to be there, but they never came. Ever since his grandfather passed one of the only things that really kept him from feeling alone was volleyball. Tobio was devastated by the loss of his grandparent. His parents had been just as busy back then, that they probably hadn’t noticed. There was no one there to comfort Tobio, his heart had broken and he’d lost the one person who he felt the closest to. The setter felt similarly now. Tobio didn’t know what he was supposed to do when it came to anything about relationships. He wasn’t even sure if he liked Hinata as a friend or something more, all he knew is that it hurt. That he didn't want to lose Hinata. He could feel the other slipping away. 

He had loving parents, he knew they loved each other very much. They just weren't around enough for their son to see how a relationship really worked. Tobio felt lost, he was lost. 

* * *

Tobio was back in his room. He ignored his Kanji homework and did math instead. He could handle that, as long as he applied himself he was actually decent in the subject. In a way, Tobio found it simple, there was an equation you had to follow and the answers were the same as long as you did it right. 

Some time had passed and Tobio found himself checking his phone numerous times. It felt weird to not have his phone constantly buzzing on a Saturday afternoon/night. _How did he do it. I swear Boke always had something to say or send even if it was nothing._

Tobio continued to punch numbers mindlessly into his calculator, writing down the answers as he went. It didn’t take long for his mind to focus back on the middle blocker.

_I miss that. I miss him. I don't like this._

Tobio held his head between his hands, he gripped the sides of his hair. His eyes had started to water. 

_15 days, it's only been 15 days. 15 days too long. It's affecting the team. It's affecting me. Hell Daichi came up to me earlier because he could tell something was off. Could he tell I need help? Should I-_

“TOBIO Dinner Time!” his father called from downstairs.

 _SHIT._ The setter banged his head on his desk, he wiped his eyes. “Coming!”

On a whim, Tobio decided to take Daichi up on his offer. He ‘shot’ the other a text. He typed and deleted it several times before his father called him one last time, causing Tobio to almost drop his phone. In the process of catching his phone, he accidentally pressed send. _Welp... Fuck._

Tobio ran downstairs, having left his phone on his desk, cursing at himself for his luck. Of all the variations for his text, it _had_ to be that one that sent. 

Messages with Sawamura Daichi  
7:20 pm

 **Kageyama Tobio** **  
**You said that you would help give me  
advise if I needed it. I guess, how do you   
know if you like someone, like like like them?

* * *

After dinner the teen ran up to his room, immediately checking his phone. He was both relieved and unsure about Daichi's response. Tobio decided fuck it, came out to Daichi and confided in him. Each message sent felt like a weight being lifted from his shoulders.

Messages with Sawamura Daichi  
7:48 pm

 **Sawamura Daichi** **  
**(sent 7:25 pm, 19:25) **  
**Oh, I see.

To be honest I was not expecting for  
you to come to me for love advice.

As a generic response, can you think  
of yourself being with said person in the   
Future, like living with them, and being   
‘Physical’ with them?

If so the answer may be yes, but then   
again, how to tell varies by someone's   
sexuality.

 **Kageyama Tobio**   
What if you’re demi?

Tbh I’m not really sure.

I don't know if I like him as a friend  
or more than a friend .

 _Tobio quickly added_   
I- don't have anyone who I can go   
to about this .

The setter was hopeful, _I do have people I can go to. This team is different from the others. They are more like my family than my actual family._ Tobio would of course never admit this to them. He anxiously waited for Daichi to respond, he stared at his phone for maybe the next 5 minutes. _He’s probably busy right now, he’ll respond when he can._ He tried to comfort himself. Tobio decided to take a shower and check again afterward. 

It was probably the longest shower he took in a while, despite being 15 minutes. Tobio checked his phone immediately, still no response. He could feel his newfound hope slowly being replaced by regret. He realized how much he had confessed to his senpai. He wasn’t about to give in to regret yet and decided to send another message. This time apologizing if what he had confessed was a lot. 

Still nothing. His phone didn't buzz. Tobio went to bed 2 hours later with no response. Once again, he fell asleep clutching his pillow close. _Why do I feel rejected or ignored? Does it seriously have to hurt more when you reach your hand out, expecting that someone would lend you their hand and guide you up? I should be used to this by now._

If only Tobio had stayed awake another hour, he would have seen Daichi's apologetic messages.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What did Daichi send Kags??? Find out in the next chapter (tbh you might wanna subscribe or bookmark this because I have no posting schedule right now)


	3. Guidance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daichi helps give Kageyama advice and is just there for the kid. Tobio comes out to his sister.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for all the time skips.

Tobio awoke the next morning curled around his pillow, holding it close, with possibly the worst headache ever. He sat up and rubbed the eye crust away, the around his eye area felt slightly puffy. Tobio reached for his phone on the nightstand. He was going to check the time when he saw that he had a missed call from Daichi, and some messages from his parents, one reading that his mom made him some breakfast before her and his father left. The setter placed his phone down and groaned. He avoided the device the rest of the morning, instead of focusing on looking for his hoodie. _Where is that damned thing?_ He checked his closet again, no luck. His stomach rumbled, reminding him of the most important meal of the day, _I’ll try the laundry room again later_.

Both the house and the pancakes his mother made were cold, but Tobio didn't care. He warmed them up in the microwave and scrambled some eggs. He ate his breakfast feeling cold and alone. Kageyama was glad for once that nobody else was home, he wouldn't have to hide his puffy eyes that remain from falling asleep after crying, or explain if his mother _were_ to notice _I doubt that she would,_ and the eerie silence was nice because it didn't add to his throbbing headache. The teen finished eating, took some pain relievers, lethargically washed the dishes he’d dirtied that morning, searched the laundry room to no avail, and returned to his room. It was quiet enough that he could heart the device ringing all the way down the hall, downstairs even. 

He ignored the rings and instead found a grey sweatshirt to throw on over his “Setter soul” T-shirt. Kageyama began to tend to his nails when his phone went off again. He really didn’t feel like talking to anyone right now but knew that if it was his mom and he ignored the call, he may get in trouble later. He checked to make sure it wasn't her. It was Sugawara. Relived that it wasn't, he let out a sigh, then had to do a double-take. _Wait- Suga-Why- The fuck?_

All of the color from Kageyama's face drained, his thoughts were racing, he whispered, “Shit.” _Wait, no. Did Daichi tell him? I mean I never said he couldn’t but like... I mean I thought that was kind of just implied, considering I messaged him that he was the only one I’d told. Fuck._ Tobio was breathing rapidly, with a shaky hand he reached out to grab his phone. Curiosity got the best of him, and despite him telling himself not to answer, he picked up anyway.

“Hello,” he croaked.

“Hey! Kageyama! Are you doing alright?” Suga's voice was calming but had a tinge of concern.

“Uh. Yeah.” Tobio didn't mean to sound rude, he was bad at talking to others normally, and right now he didn't have the energy to beat around the bush, so he went straight to the point, “What did Daichi tell you?” _Shit. I mean to ask Why do you ask._

His upperclassman chuckled on the other line, “Ah. Don't worry about it, Daichi just told me that you confided in him about somethinglast night _,_ he wouldn't tell me what it was, he _did,_ however, tell me that he had tried to text you and call you back. He was getting kind of worried, so I decided to call, to check on you.”

Kageyama was stunned, his chest felt warm and tingly, _They want to check on me. Two days in a row I have had someone come up to me and ask if I'm alright. Dammit._ He balled his hand into a fist. _Hell, why do they care so much?_

“Ah. I was busy this morning so I didn't have time to look at my phone.” he lied.

“Mhm.” he could hear Sugawara huff. “Well just so you know, we are here for you if you need us. I’ll see you at school tomorrow then. Bye!”

“Bye”

“Love ya.”

The phone clicked. Kageyama stood there, phone still held against his face, _Did. Did he jus- Did he just say what I think he said???_

The blue-eyed teen sat down, staring off into space. His phone dinged signaling another message, but he was thrown off by what Suga just said. _How long has it been since I heard that phrase? Directed at me._ His mom would always sign the end of her messages to him like that, but he hardly heard her actually say it, granted it wasn't like she was around a lot.

After spacing out for about 5 minutes Kageyama looked at his phone and read the messages Daichi had sent.

Messages with Sawamura Daichi  
11:04 am

 **Sawamura Daichi**  
(sent at 11:34 pm)

Ack, I'm sorry I was busy earlier. 

Uhh, How do you feel when you are  
around him? do you feel all warm and  
fuzzy? Or do you just feel normal like  
he's just your friend? If you are demi  
you will start to notice a connection  
between him and you, I’m sure you  
already know that though. 

Again, I’m sorry for the late reply.

(10:30 am)  
Hey.

(10:41 am)  
Kageyama?

(10:56 am)  
Do you still need help?

 **Kageyama Tobio** **  
**(11:04 am)  
Please 

* * *

Hinata was avoiding him, and he knew it. It hurt and there was a pang in his chest whenever Kageyama thought about it. So he tried not to pay any attention to it. Easier said than done, _it's hard to not notice the person who you have a crush on distancing themselves from you. Boke! Hinata Boke!_ As a distraction, over the next week and a half during practice, Kageyama focused primarily on getting down the falling toss. 

Usually, Yachi found herself staying later to help throw him the ball so he could set it. Though, on occasion Daichi would offer to take Yachi's place, freeing the first year of Kageyama. The setter tended to stay at least an hour after practice ended to work on it. When Daichi was there he’d make small talk, try and gauge how Kageyama was doing emotionally, rather than physically. 

Kageyama found himself, slowly but surely, opening up to Daichi. It started with small things, like how his day went or how he was doing in general. At first, Kageyama was hesitant to answer, few people had gone out of their way to pay attention to him or any troubles he’d faced. It also just so happened that none of them were really available at the moment to reach out to. Those being his grandfather, Hinata, and his older sister, and _I guess Daichi is a part of that list now._

During one of their conversations, earlier in the week, Kageyama had mentioned something about his parents being gone for two weeks. After Daichi found out that his Kouhai was basically living by himself, he began to ask Kageyama things like if he ate enough, if he got enough sleep, or if he did his homework (the answer was tried, and Daichi found himself helping Kageyama with it for a bit during lunch). If Tobio was being honest, within the span of a week he’d started seeing the captain as somewhat of a parental figure. Not that he minded.

* * *

Not too long after practice ended Kageyama said, “I should get going soon.” 

“Heading home so soon? It’s only been 25 minutes since practice ended, are you feeling alright?” Daichi questioned.

“Yeah, my sister is coming home. She’s picking something up.”

“Ah, makes sense. Well, then I guess we better finish cleaning.”

“Yh.”

***

Neither of them spoke until they left the club room.

_What should I have for dinner, definitely milk and cookies afterward? I wonder if Miwa knows where my hoodie is. I doubt it. Should I tell her? How will she react? Wait, is there a certain way you're supposed to come out? Shit, I don’t know anything. Fuck never-_

Daichi broke the silence, startling Kageyama, “Are you sure you're feeling alright? You look kind of… pale?”

“Um.. I was…is there…fuck. How do you come out?” Kageyama's cheeks and ears tinted red, _hell this is embarrassing._

Daichi smiled, chuckling, “So that’s what you’re worried about.”

Kageyama shot him a glare that had no real fire behind it.

“It’s okay, I remember when I came out,” the first year was listening intently at the advice his senpai was going to give him. “Well, I recommend not stressing about it too much, and bring it casually into the conversation with your parents-”

“It’s my sister.” Kageyama interrupted. 

“I see-“

“If anything I feel closer to her than my parents.” He admitted, interrupting once again.

Daichi waited a few seconds before continuing, “then I still recommend not stressing about it, and in any case, it may be easier to slide into a conversation…er How do you want to do it?”

“ _How?_ ” _I'm pretty sure the whole reason I’m asking you is that I don’t know-how._

“Like is it a big thing to you or do you see it as not that big of a deal?”

 _Oh._ Kageyama furrowed his brows.

“What was your reaction when _you_ found out you were gay?”

“I- to be honest I was more surprised by the fact that I actually had a crush on someone. I hadn’t had one before.”

“Then I’d recommend doing as I said, just casually bring it into the conversation. Maybe try asking your sister for some love advice. You don’t have to take the advice but it's a smoother way to bring it up.”

“Th-thanks.” 

Daichi chuckled and patted Kageyama's back, “Anytime. This is my turn. Good luck, I know you’ll do fine.”

Kageyama nodded, gripping the strap of his bag. They went their separate ways.

* * *

Tobio showered when he got home and ended up dozing off when he tried to work on his homework.

“T-O-B-I-O GET DOWN HERE THE FOOD IS GETTING COLD!” 

He jumped, hitting his knee under the desk. _Ow, “_ fuck _”_ he whispered. He rubbed his knee as he shouted, _“_ Coming! _”_

 _Mom and Dad are back already? I thought there they'd be gone for 4 more days. I probably lost count._ His mind was still kind of hazy when he hobbled to the kitchen, that he had yet to recognize who’d called him down. His eyes widened in surprise when he saw that it was his sister waiting for him, “MIWA! When did-?”

“You were in the shower when I got here so I decided to go get us dinner. We both know I’d burn anything I’d try to cook. Anyways, the place screwed up the order and I had to wait another half hour. I popped in your room and asked you were okay with having this for dinner and you said yeah.”

“I was asleep.”

“Pfft. Let's eat, I can’t stay too much longer.”

“Itadakimasu!” They chimed before eating.

***

“Have you seen an orange hoodie while you’ve been here?”

“Pfft. No, and Tobio, I’m sorry to tell you this but orange is not your color.” She laughed as she pulled out the futon. Tobio followed his sister to the front of the house, _I guess now would be a good time, she’s gonna leave soon._

“Um, Miwa-Sama?” Tobio rubbed the back of his head and tilted his gaze down to the floor.

“Hm?”

“I was wondering if,” Tobio mumbled, “you could give me some love advice…”

She dramatically gasped, dropping the futon, “What’s this? Kageyama Tobio, my little brother, coming to me for love advice? I never thought this day would come! What’s she like?”

“He.”

Miwa paused for a second, before excitingly embracing her little brother, “That’s just a minor detail. Ahhh! I’m just so excited for you!” She sat down and patted the floor next to her, Tobio followed. She leaned against the wall and he sat in the middle of the hall.

She turned to him, “So tell me what is _he_ like? Wait no, how did you two meet?”

“Volleyball.”

“Oh, so is he on the team?”

“Yeah.”

“Is he any good?”

“Only at spiking.”

“Oof that’s harsh.”

“Is he taller or shorter than you?”

“Like a head shorter.”

“So what does he look like.”

 _A human tangerine,_ “He's a ginger, his hair is soft, curly and fluffy. He has the biggest smile I’ve ever seen anyone wear on their face. But to be honest I wouldn’t quite say it’s his looks that matter to me as much as our friendship.” _If you can even say we are still friends, he’s been avoiding me for a while now. Not that I blame him._

“Oh? What’s he like then?”

“Annoying, nice to fucking everybody, kinda childish, he loves volleyball just as much as I do, his grades are terrible-“

“Like you're one to talk.”

“Fair. He’s also very touchy, I don't really know how else to word it, clingy maybe?”

“I get bottom vibes from him.”

Tobio raised an eyebrow, genuinely confused, “You what?”

Miwa snorted “Nevermind.” His older sister pulled out her phone, “What’s his name?”

“Hina- wait no what’re you doing on your phone?”

“Nothing!” She squeaked. “Tell me his name.”

“Not until you tell me why you have your phone out.”

“Fine. I’m looking to see if he has any social media.”

“Well, then I’m definitely not gonna tell you his name.”

“I don’t like that answer,” she grinned. 

Tobio was tackled to the ground by his sister. He squirmed, trying to get away from the onslaught of tickles. Tobio laughed uncontrollably, begging his sister to let him go. Both of them were laughing. “Not until you tell me-” just then her phone rang. “Crap. What time is it?” She checked her phone. “Shit I gotta go.” _Thank the lord._

Miwa scrambled to get up, reaching a hand out to her brother to give him a lift. “Oh um Miwa-Sama,” Tobio said sheepishly, “can you please not mention anything to mom or dad, I haven’t told them yet.”

She smiled and hugged him before leaving, “Sure. Sorry I didn’t give you any advice. I took up most of the time asking you questions. You should have told me sooner!”

After she left Tobio felt better like a weight was lifted. He didn't understand why exactly but it did. Kageyama almost felt alone again but wasn’t going to let that ruin his good mood. The same with homework, maybe he’d work on math because he actually understood what was going on because Daichi had explained it in terms of volleyball.

***

Later that night he received a text from the captain.

Messages with Sawamura Daichi  
7:34 pm

 **Sawamura Daichi** **  
**How’d it go?

 **Kageyama Tobio**  
Good

 **Sawamura Daichi** **  
**This is good through! Congrats on  
coming out to your sister.

 **Kageyama Tobio**  
But

 **Sawamura Daichi** **  
**Oh no, but what?

 **Kageyama Tobio**  
She pinned me down and tickled me

 **Sawamura Daichi** **  
**lol I didn't know you were ticklish.

 **Kageyama Tobio**  
I'm not

 **Sawamura Daichi** **  
**Did you laugh?

 **Kageyama Tobio**  
Yes

 **Sawamura Daichi** **  
**Then you're ticklish.

 **Kageyama Tobio** **  
**(sent at 7:40)  
Not all the time

 **Sawamura Daichi** **  
**Told you.

So have you done your homework?

 **Kageyama Tobio**  
What kind of cookies do you like?

 **Sawamura Daichi** **  
**Don’t change the subject!

 **Kageyama Tobio**  
Is chocolate chip okay?

 **Sawamura Daichi** **  
**Sure, why?

 **Kageyama Tobio**  
I’ll bring you some tomorrow.

 **Sawamura Daichi** **  
**Alright, thank you then?

You’re not getting out of doing your  
homework.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I may have left an Easter egg in here for another fic, a one shot I am working on that is based mostly in headcanons (and am like 3/5ths done writing) hehehe. Anyways, I decided to give you guys a break from cliff hangers, at least from this chapter, oop. The next chapter will probably be longer, so it may take a bit for me to get it out.  
> Anyways, pls leave kudos and comments, i love responding to them.  
> Oh yes! Also imma say, that we are getting to scenes where Kageyama and Hinata are both present in Hoodie soon (the rest of the fic will share the same time span/will happen at the same time, as chapters 4 of hoodie and on, plus a bit extra) (I’m glad I’m better at writing the story than I am notes oop)


	4. Misunderstandings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would like to thank Sass_mistress for helping beta read and edit this chapter. Much Love UwU
> 
> Anyways, long wait = long post. Enjoy :)

Practice had just ended. The evening sky was dull as the clouds hid the sun.

 _Today is the day,_ Kageyama breathes in the warm unscented air. He walks over to Hinata, letter in hand.

“Boke!” he calls out.

Hinata turns around to see what Kageyama could possibly want, expressing clear annoyance. He snarls, “What do you want?”

Taken aback Kageyama stammers, “Um I wanted to give you this- I uh because I like you, and wanted to ask if you would be my boyfriend.”

Hinata laughs as he takes the letter from Kageyama. “There is no way in _hell_ I’d ever want to go out with a selfish _king_.” Hinata lingered on the last word, saying it slow and clear.

His words stung like lemon and salt being rubbed on a wound. They suffocated Kageyama. _Hinata Boke what’s gotten into you. This isn’t like you._ His voice breaks as he whispers “I‘ve changed. So why-”

The ginger snaps “We’re not even friends. My answer is no! Why would I want to date someone who is scary, rude, blunt, and only thinks of himself and volleyball.” Hinata tears the letter, piece by piece, with each insult hurled at the setter. Kageyama just stands there, unable to move.

“Can’t you tell I want you to leave me the fuck alone? Why the hell do you think I keep avoiding you? I don’t even want to be near you.”

Kageyama is on the verge of tears when he runs away from Hinata. He couldn’t take the words that were spilling out of the middle blocker's mouth.

While running he bumps into an old man who seems to have appeared out of nowhere. He is sturdy and Kageyama loses his balance, falling to the ground. Kageyama looks up to see who tripped him and recognizes the man. The setters' blue eyes widen. _Wait- No. Grandpa?_ Kageyama yells out, his voice ignored. He needs to know if what he was seeing was true. Kageyama scrambles to get up, he continues to call out, but the man keeps on walking. It didn't matter how fast he tried to run because he moved as if in slow motion. _Why won't my legs work???_ He can’t move fast enough to catch up with the man. Kageyama feels a pang in his chest as the other gets in a car and drives away. _I- I missed him. I miss him. Why couldn’t he hear me crying for him?_

A tear falls down the teen's face. Tobio pulls out his phone, _does Miwa know grandpa is alive? Does she know what to do when you're rejected? Fuck. I want a hug or something. God my heart feels awful, I ca-_ Tobio’s thoughts come to a halt, he only saw one number on his phone. His vision is blurred with tears so he can’t make out the name, but he doesn’t need to read the Kanji to know who it was. The orange blob stared back at him, he had attached it, an orange emoji, to Hinata's contact. _Where did Miwas number go? Where did everyone else’s number go?_ Tobio began to panic, his chest rising and falling in rapid succession. He hears Hinata in the distance.

“Get back here! I wasn’t finished.”

Kageyama gets up on his feet again, he doesn't pay attention to where he is going. When he stops he realizes he is in front of the club room. He goes in, shutting the door behind him. Daichi is there. Kageyama's tears had dried, but it was evident that he had been crying.

The setter opens his mouth to ask for help, for comfort. He hiccups as he taps Daichi's shoulder. _Daichi help, what am I supposed to do. What do I do when I’m rejected, how do I handle heartbreak. It hurts, so much._ Kageyama clutches his shirt over his heart. The third-year sees Kageyama and hits him with a line that Tobio is all too familiar with, one he has heard his parents tell him countless times, one that means that the other wasn’t even paying attention, one that was used to end a conversation that hadn't even started, “Later. I'm sorry I have to go, I’m busy.” The captain then leaves Kageyama alone in the club room. Kageyama is hit with a wave of tingly numbness _._ He doesn't know who else he can go to. His heart is being strangled.

Kageyama no longer feels warm, the clubroom door slams open, sending more chills down his spine. It's cold in the room.

“I said I wasn’t _finished_ ”

Kageyama tries to speak, but his throat feels dry. Nothing comes out. The setter is trapped, Hinata has him cornered in the room, no longer able to run. _I thought we were friends._

As if he could read Kageyama's mind, the middle blocker smirks, “Friends?”

“You thought we were friends?” Hinata laughs. “We’re no more than rivals on the same team. Ha! I can’t believe it. I only tolerate working with you. I can find better setters. You said ‘As long as you’re around I’m the greatest’ but I think it works better the other way around because without me there would be no one who would want to hit your tosses. You would have never changed your playing style, and you would never have been able to play in a single game in high school. So it is while _I’m here_ you're the greatest because _you need me_. Pathetic,” he finishes with a huff.

Kageyama gathered the strength to look up. His eyes met Hinata's, his maple brown eyes void of any other emotion except complete seriousness (Kageyama recognized it as he’d seen Shouyou wear it when he told Ushijima that they were going to beat Shiratorizawa). With a flat tone, to match his facial expression, Hinata said “I can't even stand you. I don't even want to be in the same room as you. Be on the same team as you. Breath the same air as you. Have to hit your tosses. You're nothing but a selfish king who thinks you’re better than everyone else.”

 _I don't. I'm not. I've changed._ A lump made itself a home in Kageyama's throat. He can still remember his toss falling to the floor at that one fateful game back when he went to Kitagawa First.

“Being on the same team as you isn’t worth my time as long as you’re here. I may just quit volleyball and join another club if it means that I don't have to be near you.”

Kageuama’s blood runs cold. He shuts his eyes as he shakes his head, trying to tell Shouyou not to.

“Bye Bakayama.”

***

Tobio opened his eyes, wide at the speed of light. His body jolted upwards so that he was sitting up. He gasped, his breath hitching as he inhaled cool air. Tobio felt his damp cheek with a shaky hand. He paid no mind to the cold sweat that trickled down his glands, namely his forehead, neck, and back.

All was quiet, in his room, except for the low hum of the AC. Yet Hinata's words rung through Tobio's ears.

 _There is no way in hell I’d ever want to go out with a_ _selfish king_ _, someone who is_ _scary,_ _rude_ _,_ _blunt_ _, and_ _only thinks of himself_ _and volleyball._

_You said ‘As long as you’re around I’m the greatest’ but I think it works better the other way around because without me there would be no one who would want to hit your tosses. You would have never changed your playing style, and you would never have been able to play in a single game in high school. So it is while I’m here you're the greatest because you need me._

_Pathetic_

The dark-haired teen sat there in silence, staring at the palms of his hands, held out flat in front of him. _Is that seriously what he thinks of me. It’s Kitagawa all over again. I guess I really am pathetic._ Hot salty tears began to well up in his deep blue eyes.

_I only tolerate working with you. I can find better setters._

_Being on the same team as you isn’t worth my time as long as you’re here. I may just quit volleyball and join another club if it means that I don't have to be near you._

_I can't even stand you._

_I don't even want to be in the same room as you._

_Be on the same team as you._

_Breath the same air as you._

_Have to hit your tosses._

_You're nothing but a selfish king who thinks you're better than everyone else._

“No.” a raspy barely-there whisper escaped his lips.

The dam broke. Wet tears streamed down the setters flushed cheeks. He switched to breathing from his mouth, subconsciously not wanting to alert his parents. His nose had become too stuffy to breathe out of. Tobio continued to stifle his cries as he hid his face with his hands. Feelings of shame and guilt were embedded in his gut. _If that’s how he feels, if that’s how he sees me then there’s no way I have a chance with him. Have I not changed? I thought I had? I’m not the king of the court anymore, not since Karasuno. Shit, what have I done? I guess I’d avoid myself too. I fucking hate myself. I want to go back to sleep. But even should I-_

 _Sleep_.

It barely dawned on the crying teen that he’d just woken up from a nightmare. Tobio tried to think about the dream, to recall what else had happened besides Hinata. But the rest was lost, he could only remember that his grandfather, Miwa, and Daichi were also in it, nothing more about what happened with them. He, however, _did_ remember, and still felt empty, alone, and cold…

 _cold_.

His blanket was on the floor! _Shit._ _I must’ve kicked it off in my sleep. That at least explains one thing._ Tobio wiped away his tears with his hands and snot with his arm. _Crap what time is it?_

There was no sign of sunlight, so he knew he didn’t oversleep. Tobio squinted to make out the time on his phone, blinded by the sheer brightness of its screen. “Wonderful” he sarcastically hissed. _I still have 2 hours before I planned on leaving for practice._

“Eugch” _I feel gross. I guess I’ll take a shower._

Tobio grabbed his towel and tiptoed to the bathroom, trying to not wake his parents. They had gotten back almost a week ago. He cursed, “Tch,” _Of all the times I have to wake up early because of a fucking nightmare, and I can't go back to FUCKING SLEEP, it has to be when they’re home._

Needless to say, Tobio had no plans of telling his parents about his nightmare, or anyone else for that matter, The teen would rather substitute a comforting embrace from his mother with the warmth from a steamy shower.

Like a broken record, Tobio kept repeating to himself, in his head, that everything he just heard was _only a dream. It was just a dream, It's not real_. Only stopping when he was sure he’d finally reassured himself.

Despite taking his time in the shower, Tobio had plenty of time left to kill before he had to leave. The setter was grateful that they had morning practice that Saturday because it meant that he didn't have to wait terribly long to eat breakfast. In the meantime, Tobio made his bed, straightened up his room, and did some nail care. Light began to pour through his window, albeit not that much since the sun had barely started to rise. He then spent the next 20 minutes, before his morning alarm went off, reading over a copy of Yachi’s notes (that she’d given him after practice yesterday before she apologized for not being able to stay long after practice tomorrow, which was now today) Anyways, he had a math test at the beginning of the school day, so he figured he might as well look over them, again.

Tobio's alarm _finally_ went off, meaning he could _finally_ eat breakfast (without his parents questioning him about the time). Downstairs he went; phone in pocket, school bag slung over his back and volleyball bag in hand.

Tobio packed his lunch after he ate his fill of breakfast, which he of course had to make for himself. He was almost done packing his bento when he was presented with an opportunity he could not pass up. There was one section left, the perfect size.

Tobio asked himself, _Cookies?_

To which he responded out loud, with a nod, “Cookies.”

The teen left without saying so much as goodbye.

* * *

Kageyama arrived at morning practice early like he usually does. Before their fight, the setter and Hinata would practice their receives or something while waiting for the rest of the team to show, or more specifically someone who could let them in the gym. _I wonder when the next time we’ll race. I believe we left the score at 43 to 42._

Kageyama tossed his ball against the wall to practice by himself. After a while, the third-years showed up. The first year found himself looking for Hinata, but there hadn't been any sign of him.

A while longer, there still was no sign of the tangerine. Even Tanaka got there before the redhead, and Tanaka was always on the later side. Kageyama heard the words Hinata had said to him in his dream: _I may just quit volleyball and join another club if it means I don't have to be near you. I can't even stand you. I don't even want to be in the same room as you. Be on the same team as you._

Kageyama began to wonder if part of that had some truth in reality, _Did he not come because of me?_

The rest of practice he was out of it. He played purely on muscle memory. Which earned him a snide remark from Tsukishima “Oi! King of the court! Cut it out with those tosses of yours!”

Kageyama froze, he heard Hinata's words again: _Have to hit your tosses… You're nothing but a selfish king who thinks you're better than everyone else._

Asahi shouted, “Don't mind.” The gentle third year defused a bomb. He had picked up on Kageyama's uneasiness and noticed the boy moved rather mechanically, like a robot. ****

Daichi defended the young setter, “Lay off Tsukishima, Hinata is usually before you in spiking practice and Kageyama probably has been doing that out of habit.”

Nishinoya interrupted, returning with the stray volleyball, “Oh yeah! Has anyone heard from Shouyou yet?”

“No, I tried calling him twice earlier but he didn't answer. I can try again after this.” Sugawara offered.

“I hope he’s alright,” Asahi said, concern evident in his voice.

Morning practice ended with a reminder of their trip to Tokyo to play with Nekoma tomorrow. Kageyama hadn’t realized just how much his head had been in the clouds. _How could I forget about that?_

* * *

The test wasn’t as bad as Kageyama thought it would have been, granted he didn’t bother stressing over it either. Maybe it was easier because Daichi had been helping him, or because the notes Yachi gave him, or rather it was the fact that he didn’t want to think about anything else so the test had his full attention.

During his break, he stayed in the classroom with his head down. Kageyama wanted to avoid seeing Hinata, as much as it hurt to not see the ball of sunshine, he’d rather not be reminded of what he woke to earlier that morning.

Kageyama had been in an easily irritable mood all day. So it was no surprise that none of his classmates wanted to wake him up for lunch when he’d fallen asleep in the previous class. To them, it would be like poking a bear. As a result, he missed the first half of lunch.

Kageyama was on his way to the vending machines to buy 2 milks, 1 just to drink and the other for his cookies. However, the sight of a certain dumbass skipping in the same direction, stopped him in his tracks. Kageyama waited for Hinata to leave before heading over. His eyes couldn’t help but follow the ginger. _Something is definitely off about him,_ Kageyama suspected, though he never placed his finger on _what_ was different, he was too mesmerized by Hinata's bright orange hair, it seemed extra fluffy with the gentle breeze, _I wanna touch_. Hinata had returned to Sugawara and Dachi, they were all talking.

The young setter accidentally made eye contact with the captain. Kageyama bought his milk and tried to leave quickly. His effort was in vain as Daichi followed close behind him.

“TWO milks today I see.” Daichi cheerfully greeted Kageyama.

Kageyama winced before turning around and nodding, he held up his bento.

“Big lunch?”

“I haven’t eaten yet, plus I packed cookies.”

“Ah, well, mind if I join you?”

Kageyama was a bit apprehensive about the captain bringing up his performance during morning practice, but he didn’t want to be alone. A feeling he couldn’t completely shake off earlier. “Sure.”

They headed to a bench somewhat nearby. Luckily Daichi didn’t try to force Kageyama to speak, he never really had, it was nice. Reassuring even, it made spending time with him less tiring. _Should I- no. I can’t tell him about it without giving away who my crush is, shit. That was a close one._

They did talk a bit. Daichi had asked how Kageyama's test went and was glad that the first year said he was able to understand the material better because of his help. Out of habit, the conversation shifted to what Kageyama had to do over the coming weekend, homework-wise. The team captain had been making sure that he at least stayed on top of his work to some degree. That was when Kageyama accidentally let it slip that he hadn’t done any of his reading homework yet (which was fine because the reading wasn’t due until Monday, but it was still a good few hours worth). Daichi got on him like a father about not doing it sooner. The subject changed when Kageyama pulled out his cookies.

“Oh right! I never did ask you to give my thanks to whoever baked the cookies you brought me that one time. To be honest, I don't think I’ve ever had something that could compare.”

Kageyama beamed with pride, and replied a very muffled and unintelligible “Thankyou.” That came out as more of an “Mhm.”

The bell rang a bit after and they headed back to their classes. Kageyama fell asleep again in his next period and zoned out in his last.

* * *

Hinata's absence in the club room did not go unnoticed by Kageyama. _Again? Morning practice and now? What is that boke doing?_

Hinata's words from the dream flooded back into the front of the setter's mind, _I don’t even want to be in the same room as you._

 _Is he trying to avoid me?_ A knot developed in Kageyama’s stomach. _Am I the reason why?_ His chest was tight, _shit, am I that bad to make him, of all people, not come to practice? Volleyball is just as important to him as it is to me._ Kageyama finished changing and headed straight to the gym, _Fuck. Stop. Tobio, that was just a dream, stop thinking like that._

 _But what if it’s true?_ His mind remained riddled with doubts. He glared daggers at the ground.

The team captains had some news to share before everyone divided up into pairs for warm-ups. Kageyama stood near the back of the group, distanced from the others.

“We’re going to skip partner stretching today, as I’m sure you’ve all noticed one particular ball of energy is missing, an-”

Team members nodded in response to Daichi, it was hard to miss the little middle blocker. There were some concerned looks on some of their faces.

Sugawara waved them off, “Oh, no. Don’t worry, it’s nothing bad. He just woke up late today and had cleaning duty on top of that.”

Daichi waited to finish, “We’ll just do regular warm-ups.”

A wave of relief flushed over Kageyama. For the first time that day, Kageyama smirked because of happy thoughts. _So it’s not exactly because of me… That kind of explains his oversized hoodie, dumbass probably rolled out of bed and left his house._

Practice came to a pause when Hinata arrived.

Kageyama found himself unable to take his eyes off of the ginger, he looked at the smaller boy softly. (To others his eyes lacked any sort of expression) They locked eyes for a moment, Kageyama took a mental note of how the ginger quickly redirected his attention elsewhere and shifted further away _from him_ (despite already being in the opposite end of the huddle). The middle blocker was deliberately avoiding him. He heard fragments of his dream:

_...scary… ...I don’t want to be near you. I can’t even stand you._

His gaze hardened. Kageyama only caught a bit of what Daichi was saying, but he got the gist of it, which was that since Hinata practiced so much outside of the club they’d let this be a one-time warning. Kageyama thought Hinata looked cute as he bashfully accepted their upperclassmen’s reassurance and praise towards him.

Asahi had startled Hinata when he placed his hand on the shrimp's shoulder from behind, “Yeah. Don’t be too hard on yourself about it.”

Kageyama laughed with an exhale through his nose when he caught Ennoshita’s sly remark, “I’m not sure you’re the one who should be saying that.”

He had to hold back a snort when he saw Asahi looking as if his spirit left his body due to the comment. A fragile soul. Noya took Asahi’s side. The libero brought up that Ennoshita was in the same boat— having run away from the club because the late coach Ukai was too intense.

The upperclassmen only laughed. _Together._ There were no hard feelings among them, as all that was in the past, and Asahi is just a gentle giant.

Mid-practice Kageyama overheard Tsukishima's conversation with Yamaguchi about how everyone practically skimped over the shrimp. _You’re not entirely wrong there._

“I mean the guy misses morning practice and part of practice after school and they let him off easily. Yes, he practices outside of the club, but he also needs it the most.”

Yamaguchi only nodded.

“If I missed practice I’d have my ear chewed off.”

“That’s because they’d assume you were just ditching, and you could work on your blocking more as well as your spikes.”

“Urasai Yamaguchi.” [Shut up Yamaguchi]

“Gomen Tsukki.” [Sorry Tsukki] Yamaguchi added, “The fact that Hinata is Suga’s favorite probably-”

“At least I rarely find him slacking during practice, Come one you two get back to work.” Daichi barked.

“Gomen”

“Tch, gomen.” Tsukishima groaned.

Practice went on, as usual, sadly for these past 4 weeks, Hinata avoiding Kageyama during breaks had become normal. It didn’t feel normal though. Kageyama wanted to be next to Hinata. 

Coach Ukai addressed the bunch of sweaty teens, his voice carrying through the gym, bouncing off its walls, “Alright everyone! Practice is over, go home, get some rest, and remember to be here early tomorrow. Let’s have some good practice matches with Nekoma tomorrow!”

“HAI” the team chimed in unison. Everyone left the gym but Kageyama, Yachi, Hinata, Nishinoya, and Tanaka (the two second years stayed behind to “help their precious Kouhai with cleaning duty,” sworn to secrecy by the coach).

While they cleaned up, Kageyama continued to work on his falling toss with Yachi throwing him the ball. Yachi gave him a heads up that she wouldn't be able to stay too long after practice today. The setter was fine with it. He understood that she wanted to help, but also needed to get homework done before heading to Tokyo the next day for the team's practice match. Besides, he’d been pushing off his reading homework and had to catch up on it anyway, or else he wouldn’t hear the end of it from Daichi since he’d accidentally let that slip in his conversation with the captain.

“Okay. Kageyama! You’re putting away the balls!” Noya shouted. Tanaka snickered, “balls.” The two cackled like hyenas.

Kageyama grunted in response. He and Yachi had stopped to put the balls in the crate. The setter grabbed the volleyball from his bag. The rest of their conversation was background noise to him.

He heard Hinata thank Noya and Tanaka for helping, “I’ll take it from here!”

“Anything for our Kouhai!”

Kageyama set up the water bottle again and had Yachi toss him his ball.

“Yeah and we’re sorry about teasing you the other day.” Noya apologized.

_Teasing. When? Where was I when this happened?_

The two second-years ran off. Hinata rolled the crate away into the supply room.

Kageyama heard the volleyball and water bottle hit the ground but wanted to see it for himself. _Yes! Third in a row!_ He was finally getting the hang of it.

When he turned his head back up he saw Hinata watching him from the room, they made brief eye contact, Kageyama saw fear in Hinata's eyes before the middle blocker sprinted out of the gym. He looked at Yachi who was just as surprised and confused. Tobio’s heart was constricted, he heard it again: _...scary… ...I don’t want to be near you._

Yachi anxiously tried to excuse herself, looking at her bare wrist, “oh look at the time, I should get going.”

She goaded, “Maybe you should go see what that was about. Heheh. See you tomorrow.” Yachi waved and then left almost as quickly as Hinata.

The last thing Kageyama wanted was to be alone with Hinata in the club room. He didn’t know what he would do. _I’ll just walk slowly to the club room and hopefully, he’ll be gone by the time I get there._ Kageyama gathered his things and closed the gym doors. Slowly he dragged his feet to the room.

Surely by the time the setter reached the room, Hinata would be gone, on his bike, headed home. Kageyama was confident of it.

This confidence quickly crumbled when he opened the door. Hinata was not, in fact, already on his way home. Tobio gulped, _fuck._


	5. Confessions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happens when Kageyama sees Hinata wearing his hoodie? Well eventual confessions of their feelings is what happens. Plus more, (This is a bad summary, also why I typically don't do chapter summaries)  
> Club room confessions and confessions on the walk home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter convers the events of chapters 5 and 6 of Hoodie. Anwyays it was a long update, so I hope you enjoy :D

Kageyama stiffened, with bated breath, he entered the room. Unintentionally making eye contact with Hinata. _Shit, look away. Fuck. Why now? Why? What did I do? Fucking damnit he looks scared to be in the same room with me alone._ His instincts were telling him to run. He didn’t listen to them. He wanted to be near Hinata for as long as possible. His instincts continued to tell him to be as far as possible. _Let’s just change and go_ _._ He had a strange feeling of Deja vú, _of course, this is how my dream started. After evening practice, we were alone_. Kageyama looked away, not wanting to be reminded of his awful dream. Too late, he heard it again; 

_We’re not even friends._

_I don’t even want to be near you._

He winced at the reminder and continued over to his things. The setter took his time as he changed, starting with his shorts. Awkward silence filled the air as they changed.

Kageyama took off his shirt, using it as a chance to steal a glance at Hinata, how he longed to at least act like friends again. _Like that’d happen anytime soon._ Hinata was for the most part finished changing, and was in the middle of pulling over a rather large pastel orange hoodie, when the setter realized, _That’s mine._ His thoughts ran wild. He was confused and hurt simultaneously. _WHY DOES HE HAVE TO LOOK SO CUTE IN IT. FUCK MAN. I can’t. I don’t. How am I supposed to take this? First, he avoids me. Then he wears my hoodie! Isn’t that a thing couples do? Does he know? Is he doing this out of spite? That’s not like him but HELL if I know, because clearly, I don’t know him that well!_

When he opened the door, Kageyama thought he could manage being alone in the same room, even if he was going insane internally. The sight of Hinata in his hoodie was too much. Too much to figure out. Too confusing. It hurt. It felt like he was teasing him. The pit of his stomach felt heavy, his blood too hot, his head hurt from all of this thinking after a long day, and he was tired from waking up so early. That was it, Kageyama unwillingly released his pent up emotions, practically everything he was holding back. 

Not taking his eyes off of the hoodie, he went behind Hinata and began to reach for the other's shoulder when the ginger turned around. 

Grabbing his friends, no his crushes, shoulder he demanded to know, “Why THE HELL are you wearing that?! It’s mine.”

Hinata didn’t answer him. _Goddamn it. Look me in the eyes_. 

_… scary.._. 

The smaller male's face only seemed to redden the longer they stayed like that _._

_I don’t even want to be in the same room as you._

_I keep avoiding you._

_We’re not even friends...selfish_ _king._

_No. What if—no. That can’t be true. This can’t be true. We are friends? Why else would we have hung out outside of club. Boke!_ His heart was tearing in two.

“Boke Hinata Boke! Give it back.” His voice cracked at the end. The tips of his ears heated in anger were red.

Once again there was no response. Impatience took over him, he lifted Hinata in the air with one arm by grabbing him by the collar of _his_ hoodie. If Hinata wasn’t going to look him in the eyes and explain, Kageyama was going to make him. 

“Fucking tell me why you have my sweater!”

Hinata's big brown eyes widened like a deer caught in headlights, still avoiding Kageyamas. _This dumbass!_

“Hinata Boke-”

“WhAH PUT ME DOWN BAKAYAMA” the ginger squirmed.

“-Were you not listening!?” Kageyama barked, grip tightening around the collar. He struggles to choke

Hinata's eyes conveyed his feelings of being both surprised and fearful as he finally looked into the watery ones boring into his soul. Tired of holding Hinata up with one arm, Kageyama set him back to the ground. Hinata backed up, away from him. 

_There is no way in hell I’d ever want to go out with a_ _selfish king_ _, someone who is_ _scary,_ _rude_ _,_ _blunt_ _, and_ _only thinks of himself_

_Can’t you tell I want you to leave me the fuck alone? I don’t even want to be near you_

Kageyama tried to shake those words from his head, but couldn’t, not once he saw there was a possibility that they weren’t just lies Maybe deep down he knew they held some truth, yet didn’t want to acknowledge it. He internally screamed, his mind went blank for a moment. And at that moment his body moved on its own, he Kabedoned Hinata.

 _Boom._ The sound of metal lockers being slammed against by Kageyama's palm reverberated Determined to get an answer, he blocked the middle blocker between his arms, preventing his escape. 

There was something warm pressed against his abs. The single touch made his heart feel light and achy but in a good way. Kageyama blushed as soon as he looked down. Hinata pressed himself against the locker, cheeks dusted pink, eyes shut tight, flinching, and he had his hands held, still, out in a fruitless retaliation. _He’s not pushing me away?_

Kageyama slouched, letting his head fall near the top of the other's head. Orange hair tickled his nose. Apart from sweat, he smelled like mountains and citrus ( _he really is a human tangerine)_ , with a hint of bubblegum and strawberries?? It was nice. Kageyama would have stayed like that if Hinata hadn’t brought him back to reality.

The tangerine squawked, “WHAT AR-” 

Practically growling, “BOKE! You’re…,” _you're still wearing my hoodie, and your hands are still on me and they are shaking, and shit. I-._ Kageyama dipped his head down to rest on Sho-Hinata’s shoulder, curls brushed against his cheek. The lump in his throat felt too big to speak. He gathered his breathing, scolding himself, _now is not the time to cry!_

Kageyama was only able to choke out, with trembling lips, “Ya-you’re… m-mine”

He picked himself up, no longer pressed against the smaller male. As much as he wanted to let Hinata keep his sweater, _it looks cute on him_. He wanted it back. Kageyama looked down at Hinata, able to see the middle blocker from head to toe. Hinata's face went from being dusted pink to a bright red.

Kageyama's voice wavered, “Hinata Boke! Answer-” 

“What in the WORLD DO YOU MEAN by THAT?!” 

Kageyama was in shock, he searched for an explanation on Hinata's guilt-ridden face. Betrayed by his own vision, as he felt his eyes moisten/tear up, undoubtedly red and puffy by then.

Finally able to find his voice, Kageyama interrogated, “Boke! Why the hell are you wearing my hoodie? How long have you had it? I’ve been looking for it for ages!” 

“Wha?” visibly confused.

“Don’t play dumb baka!” Kageyama tilted his head towards the hoodie.

“What do you mean! It just got stretched out in the wash! See!” Hinata's blush had begun to creep down his neck and up to his ears. Kageyama almost laughed at Hinata's “ooh shit” face when the middle blocker realized that he was wearing the setters hoodie, to school nonetheless. 

He frantically tried to explain, “Ummm, you see, you-you left it at my house before we had our fight and I-I was going to return to you, but-”

 _I don’t fucking care about any of that. I want to know why dumbass,_ “I asked _WHY._ ” 

_Why the hell do you think I keep avoiding you?_

_I don’t know, why the hell do you have to do this to me? It's torture enough being unsure if you even want to be my friend anymore._ Kageyama struggled to hold back his tears, he wasn’t going to cry, not in front of Hinata. Though this situation had already gone to shit. There was no coming back after his “overreaction.”

Kageyama glared, he already felt like he’d been punched in the gut and now there was the agony he felt in his heart/head that stabbed him like pins and needles **.**

“My mom did the laundry last night, and I-I guess I grabbed yours i-instead of mine” Hinata avoided the setter's eyes, Kageyama raised an eyebrow. _Is that really it?_

“BUT WHAT'S IT TO YOU!” Hinata pouted.

“What _it is_ , is mine. Give it back.” Kageyama snarled.

Kageyama received a fierce teary-eyed glare from the middle blocker. _Why the actual fuck do you want to keep it? You have been avoiding me and now this? What the hell? It had to be you of all people that I have feelings for_. The boys were confused by their exchange of words, or lack of, it was exhausting. Kageyama wanted to be done with this, he wanted to go home, and forget this happened, he didn’t want to deal with it.

 _I’m not leaving without it._ Kageyama wasn’t about to leave the only piece of clothing that reminded him of Hinata with said boy who had been ignoring him.

Kageyama dropped his arms from the lockers, down to his side. _Am I going to do this?_ He lowered his head back onto Hinata's shoulder, _sorry._ He could feel Hinata’s breath when he sighed, probably out of relief. 

Only to hear it hitch a moment later when Kageyama grazed the other's outer thighs over the fabric of his pants. Kageyama was careful, not wanting to hurt Hinata.

“WAH! What are you doing Bakayama! STOP.” 

Hinata smacked his hand, moving it away from him. The smaller male tried to leave, but Kageyama grabbed onto the extra material around the waist area of the hoodie. Hinata pulled away, Kageyama's grip slipped, releasing him. The struggle to get his hoodie back continued. He grabbed the ginger's wrist when suddenly Hinata fell backward, bringing Kageyama down on top of him. 

An initial shock rode over them. Neither wanted any injuries, lest that stop them from playing. Once the worry wore off, they looked up at each other's faces.

Hinata panted from underneath, “Get o-f-f.”

Kageyama shifted, picking himself up. 

_“Ah~”_

_Did he just? No— I shit._ The fact that he could feel Hinata’s boner made him realize that he was between the gingers legs, Kageyama was equally excited emotionally as he was physical. Arousal could be added to the list of reasons why his face was red in the moment.

Then came flashbacks of the veneered and cruel confession scene, constructed by his mind earlier that morning. His excitement was replaced with loathing and apathy, shielding his heart from being damaged any further. _Just get the hoodie and go._

It would be a lie to say he didn’t purposely add pressure on Hinata when he leaned over him. By then, Hinata had hidden his embarrassed face with his hands, _cute. Okay, I don’t want to hurt him while doing this so I guess I’ll just go slow. I mean it’s not like I’ll be able to be this close to him again._

Once again Kageyama traced the sides of Hinata's thighs, pulling the hoodie upward. He briefly lifted the smaller male, with as much care as possible, slightly brushing against his ass as he proceeded to take it off of him. He stopped upon seeing Hinata's shirt come up with the sweater, _shit._ Kageyama looked at Hinata's face, scrunched up in what seemed nervousness and fear. 

They made eye contact when the older teen peered through his fingers. _Fuck, don’t look at me like that._

The setter shifted to sit on his legs. Kageyama unintentionally slid his arms between the hoodie and Hinatas shirt as he grabbed Hinata, pulling him onto his lap and close to his chest. He held on tight, burrowing his face between Hinata's shoulder and neck. 

Legs wrapped themselves around his torso. Somehow he closed the minimal distance between their bodies by pulling the middle blocker further into his lap. He lifted his head and rested his forehead in Hinata's hair. Kageyama inhaled as much of Hinata's scent as possible, it was calming. But it did nothing to calm his rapidly beating heart, or to slow the tears that he finally let fall, or for his ability to breathe through his nose. Kageyama sniffled. 

The taller male was embraced back, arms wrapped around him, with small hands rubbing circles on his bareback. Consoling his crying _friend. Right, friend is what I am. Is all I will ever be._

_We’re not even friends_

_Nevermind, we’re not even friends, just rivals. So why is he doing this? God, he’s too nice, I don’t deserve anyone like him. He doesn’t deserve to put up with me and my scariness, bluntness, rudeness, or selfishness. Why doesn’t he get up and run— Get away from me like he’s been doing._

In the back of his mind, he admitted, _I want him to stay._

The first-year duo embraced each other, neither of them spoke a word as the setter silently cried. Kageyama was thankful for the silence. It allowed him to collect himself and gather his thoughts. After some time had passed he asked Hinata what he had to know.

“Why did you fight me for the hoodie?” He sniffed, keeping his runny nose at bay.

“I can say the same thing,” Hinata mumbled into his chest.

“It's mine.” 

“Fine, I didn't want to give it back” he confessed.

“Why?” There was no response. Kageyama peered into amber eyes, and asked again, slower, “Well?”

Hinata's eyes watered this time, he rambled, “Because it smelled like you, but now it doesn’t because my mom washed it. Because I knew this was your favorite sweater, despite only seeing you wear it at our houses. Because I missed being with you. Because I couldn't bring myself to confess, Becau-”

 _Wait- confess. He likes me?_ Butterflies fluttered in Kageyama's chest. He almost couldn’t believe it. _HE likes ME_. 

Memory of what Hinata told him in his dream stead to slowly fade away. 

_There is no way in hell I’d ever want to go out with you._

Kageyama cut off Hinata, his heart racing, “Do you want to know?”

Hinata only stared back in confusion. It took a moment before his mouth formed an o shape and he nodded.

Kageyama explained, “Well for starters, this is my favorite hoodie because the color reminds me of you,” chuckling, “You human tangerine.”

Kageyama cleared his throat, “We should probably get going-” 

“Don’t wanna. I wanna stay in your arms.” 

_Stay? In my arms?_ The weight burdening his heart lifted, replaced by warm tingles. Slowly, all of his pain began to fade, along with the false reality Kageyama's mind had constantly reminded him throughout the day.

_~~There is~~ ~~n o~~ ~~w a y~~ ~~i n~~ ~~h e l l~~ ~~I’ d~~ ~~e v e r~~ ~~w a n t~~ ~~t o~~ ~~g o~~ ~~o u t~~ ~~w i t h~~ ~~y o u~~. _

“I never said we had to part ways... It's been a while since you've been over to my house anyway, and we have the practice match tomorrow, we can’t have you sleeping through your alarm again.” _Smooth Tobio, real smooth._ “S-so I was thinking-” 

“Yes!”

“Boke, you didn't even let me finish?!”

“Yeah, but I knew what you were going to say.”

“Tch.” 

The hoodie stayed on Hinata as Kageyama finished changing.

* * *

On their way to Kageyama's house, they walked side by side, Hinata's bike on the opposite side of him so they could be closer. It was quiet except for the ticking of the bike. Neither of them could think of anything to say, which was fine. The atmosphere was actually quite peaceful compared to the events from less than an hour ago.

They had just passed their crossroads when Kageyema stopped in his tracks. The ticking of the bike had been replaced by faint ruffling sounds. He turned around to see Hinata lagging behind him, the tangerine was all the way back to where they would usually split ways. _Does he want to go home instead?_ Kageyama's facial expression was blank, he’d understand if Hinata wanted to go home, but he’d rather Hinata stayed. With the sun in his eyes, Kageyama had to squint to see that Hinata held his phone in his hands. _Ah, that’s right, he probably needs to ask first._

“Hinata Boke, stop being a slowpoke. What are you doing, my house is this way.” 

Hinata's head shot up, he rubbed the back of it as he said, “Oi, Kageyama, I just remembered that I need to ask my mom if I can stay over. Can I borrow your phone? Heh, I forgot that mine is dead.”

 _Shit. He’s gonna see it._ Kageyama nodded before pulling out his device. As soon as he turned it on he immediately navigated to the call screen. They exchanged the bike for the phone. _Please whatever you do Boke don’t click to go to the home screen._

“No mom it's me, heh. I forgot to charge my phone last night. Anyways, I was wondering if it would be okay for me to spend the night at Tobio’s house since we have a practice match tomorrow?” Hinata said.

_Would it be weird to ask him to call me Tobio from now- wait he didn't say Kageyama. Does he refer to me at his house as Tobio when I’m not around? I don't know why that makes me so happy. But it does._

The tangerine turned towards Kageyama, lowering the device from his ear, “Are your parents home?” 

“Yes?” _For once._

Hinata repeated the other's answer into the phone.

“YeAh...!” Hinata’s voice cracked. “Bye mom, I love you too!” 

Kageyama watched Hinata like a hawk while he borrowed his phone. _Fuck._ What he didn’t want to happen happened. His eyes widened at the sight of Hinata pressing the button to go to the home screen. Kageyama dropped the bike and lunged at Hinata for his phone back. Nearly tackling him in the process. He stretched his arms over Hinata’s shoulders. 

“KAGE-ywamaAHH!” Hinata squawked under the weight of the setter.

“I’d like my phone back!” Kageyama frantically demanded. 

Instead of returning Kageyama's phone, Hinata ducked, moving the phone out of the other’s reach. _Why do I have to fight for every god damn thing that's mine?_ Then, Hinata ceased to move, he stopped struggling and held the device up for Kageyama to grab. Almost collapsing under the weight of Kageyama leaning on his back. 

_He saw it. Crap._ Embarrassed, Kageyama hid his face in the crook of the ginger’s neck. A defeated groan escaped him. He picked himself off Hinata so he could get his bike. Meanwhile, he shoved the phone in his pocket. Redness crept up from under his skin, he was blushing.

They resumed their pace, a soundless walk minus the birds. Kageyama didn’t see how close Hinata was from bursting into laughter.

“So.” Hinata teased, “ I do have to admit that was a good picture for our volleyball team’s advertisement, but how did _you_ get Yachi to send it to you?” The image hadn’t had the text over it about Karasuno Volleyball club asking for donations, it was the unedited picture that Yachi took.

Kageyama kept walking, blue eyes looking in front, head tilted downwards, as he grumbled “I asked.” — that was the truth, though he practically scared the shit out of Yachi when he’d come up to ask her for it. Luckily, she sent it without question. Kageyama's limbs felt stiff, _Oh lord Asahi, Hinata isn’t gonna let this go is he._

“Pfft. And how did that go? How long have you had me as your home screen?” Hinata pestered.

In one fell swoop Kageyama managed to change the subject, “So are we gonna talk about your moan from earlier?” 

Hinata sucked in his breath. _Success._ Kageyama continued to tease, “Did you mean to do it or was it an accident?” 

Kageyama had to keep himself from laughing at the way Hinata's jaw dropped. Now they both were equally flustered, unable to maintain eye contact.

He warned Hinata in a peace offering, “So do you want to talk about this **_OR_ **would you rather we didn’t?”

Hinata doesn't say anything. _I'll take that as a yes. Thank god we aren't talking about it anymore._

It was serval minutes before Hinata spoke again, receiving a glare, _I swear I will bring up your moan again._

Out of nowhere, he stuttered, “I-I like you Kageyama… asmorethanafriend.”

“Huh” Kageyama dropped his glare.

Hinata repeated, louder this time, “You heard me! I said that I like you.” 

Kageyama stared at the tangerine blankly. _Where is this coming from? Did we not already establish this?_

“Bakayama, do you need me to repeat?”

“No. I just thought that we already confessed. Did we not?”

“WHEN?!”

“Shortly before I finished changing, back in the club room.”

Hinata questioned, “Did you think that that was a confession?”

“I don't know Boke. How many people have you seen me hug or hold in my lap, or let wear my clothes-”

“Okay first off, you tried to take it off of m-”

“I had my reasons! You wouldn't give it back, What was-”

Hinata burst in laughter, “Who in their right mind goes to take off the clothes someone's wearing bec-”

“BOKE HINATA BOKE! YOU WOULDN'T GIVE IT TO ME. What was I supposed to do?”

“Oh! I don't know! Don’t start with pushing me up against the lockers, and saying ‘You are mine or You’re mine-’” 

“Okay, first off, That's not what I said, I started with Why are you wearing that, it's mine. ALSO, I did ask for it back, you just weren’t listening.”

“I mean you’re not wrong, but you were wrong.”

“WhAT dOEs ThAT MeAN?!”

“I admit I wasn't paying attention, but I mean that you went about getting it all wrong. You should have just asked again?!”

“Do you expect me to believe that you would have just given it back to me?” Kageyama asked raising an eyebrow. 

“I-”

“That's what I thought,” Kageyama smugly retorted. “Point is we basically already confessed. Take it or leave it Boke.”

“Fine. Kageyama can I ask you something?”

“MMn.”

“How long have you... You know, know that you liked me this way?” 

They moved at the speed of slugs. 

“Oh, uh. 3 weeks ago.”

“WHA! No way, it’s been about 2 weeks for me! Waithowdidyoufindout?”

“Hinata Boke slow down, what are you saying?”

“How did you know?”

“It just felt different not being around you,” _Hell if I know other than that._

“But like did you panic about it at all? I was kind of confused at first because I also have had crushes on girls in the past, but Suga told me that I am bi, and then gave me a lecture on other sexualities”

“I guess yeah I ‘panicked’, I mean I've never felt this way about anyone else before-”

“OH, SO YOU'RE DENIM!” Hinata shouted enthusiastically. The ball of sunshine was smiling like an idiot. _How the hell did he guess that so fast, lmao dumbass said the wrong thing tho._

“Demi”

“Huh?” 

“I'm not a pair of jeans Hinata.”

“Oh, well you knew what I meant.”

They turned down Kageyama's street. 

“So why did your mom ask if my parents were home? You’ve been over when they weren't there?”

“Oh I don't know, maybe it's because she knows that I’m bi and, well, I know Daichi was joking when he said this but he’s kinda right, she knew I had a crush on you before I did. So I was worried for nothing when I came out to her, I mean I had no reason to be but I was still nervous. You know?” Hinata’s cheeks were dusted pink.

“I guess.” _Should I tell him I'm not exactly out to my parents, only he, Miwa, Daichi, and most likely Suga knows._

Thankfully Hinata shifted the focus back to himself. “Well, anyway, I guess even if she didn't know before I did, I guess it was kind of obvious these past few weeks. I mean she’s probably seen me wearing this,” Hinata pulled on the hoodie and let go, “more often than I would have preferred. But I guess that's hard when I would sleep in it or, well, I mean I‘d wear it pretty much all the time.” 

Kageyama looked at him in bewilderment, _you actually wore_ ** _that_ **_around your house??? You SLEPT in it. He slept in it..._ Kageyama couldn't help but smile, he covered it with his hand. Knowing the last time he did Hinata said it was creepy/scary. He was violently blushing at the thought of Hinata wearing his clothes to bed.

They were nearing his driveway when he asked, “Oi, Can I have my hoodie back now?”

Hinata looked reluctant when he took it off and handed it back to its owner. Kageyama looked at the ginger I surprise, _You’re actually not going to argue?_ It's not like he didn't want to let Hinata keep it on, it was just that he didn't want to answer his parents or come out to them with Hinata present. He’d do it eventually.

As if he could read Kageyama's mind, Hinata laughed. “Well, I’m not going to fight you all the time.”

***

Upon entering the house Hinata yelled out, “Sorry for the intrusion!” 

The ginger navigated through the house as if he lived there, despite it being a month since he last stepped foot in the Kageyama household.

Tobio's mother peered from around the corner, “Oh Hello Shouyou! It's been a while since we last saw you! Us being gone these past two weeks.”

_Thank God he knows his way around my house so well/ I really don't want to answer any questions right now._

“Hello Mrs. and Mr. Kageyama. -Yeah it's been a while alright.” Hinata smiled.

Kageyama's mother looked at her son and back at his guest. “Shouyou sweety, why don't you head on over to Tobio's room, his father and I need to talk with him.”

_FUCK! What did I do? Can she tell?_

“Oh? Alright. Hey, Bakayama you want me to take your things?”

His mother laughed at the ridiculous nickname.

“Sure,” Tobio grumbled handing Hinata his things. Tobio watched him leave the room. Tobio didn't know what this was about, all he knew was that he was alone with his parents instead of alone with Hinata. He had a hunch about what the subject could be but hoped his theory was incorrect. _How could they possibly know?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for another cliffhanger, I couldn't help myself. oop. Well, at least you'll get an extra content sandwhich next chapter :D


	6. Found

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I may repost this chapter later, as only half of it was beta read and I am itching to press the post button. SO! Anwyays, long wait = long chapter

Tobio's mother placed her hands on her hips, “And what's this about? Hm?”

“Wha-what's what about?” Her son cocked his head to the side. _Please don't let them know. How could they know? They never paid enough attention to know._

His father looked up from his laptop, “Don't stutter Tobio. And most certainly don't play dumb. We know you know what this is about. Just answer your mother.”

_How in the everloving hell-_

“Hinata?” Tobio pronounced every syllable as it rolled off his tongue. It sounded more like an attempt at pronouncing the name than a question being asked.

“YES!”

Tobio's eyes widened, his heart began to race. _Oh shit, they really do know. Fuck how? When? Crap are they going to start questioning us? Are they gonna make him go back ho-_

“You should have told me we were having a guest tonight! A text on the way home from practice would have been just fine!”

 _Oh, thank GOD_.

“Miwa hasn't even brought back the guest futon yet! I suppose I could ask her to drop it off, but I doubt she'll get it here tonight. It's worth a shot I guess…”

“It's fine. The boys will just have to share Tobio’s bed. It shouldn't be any different from Miwa sharing a bed with her friends when they slept over.”

“Yes but they're boys, you know it's different for them than it is girls.”

“It's not gay unless you make it gay. And from my observations, I'm pretty sure our Tobio and his friend are straight, they’re not like _that._ ”

 _That_. That word, the phrasing _“that”_ , the way his father said it with a hint of negativity, made Tobio wonder how he would be acting if he knew. 

“Pfft, and what are your observations? How do you know his friend isn't gay?” she turned to tobio, “not that I'm saying Hinata is. This conversation stays strictly between us.”

“Yes, mom!” 

“Well do either of them act gay? Do you see anyone wearing makeup? In touch with their ’feminine side’? No. They both are hard-working athletes! I don't see the problem here!”

_Would there be a problem if they knew the truth? Also how the fuck do you “act gay” without being open about it? What? None of those things make you gay though? Do you need to see me in a fucking flannel???? That's…. what's the fucking word…. stereotyping._

“There wasn't a problem, to begin with!”

“Good!”

_Is it a problem if I am?_

“Good.”

“Um... Can I go back to my room if that's all?” Tobio meekly asked. He felt out of place like he was eavesdropping on a private conversation between his parent arguing over whether he or his friend was gay or not.

“Oh! Yeah, just let Hinata know that you'll have to share a bed tonight and that dinner is almost ready. You two can clean up after we eat. “

That conversation felt like it lasted an eternity, despite only being a few minutes long. Tobio headed to his room upstairs.

“So what was that about?” Hinata looked at him with his big innocent eyes.

Tobio felt his mood lighten a bit by the sight of his friend, or, well, boyfriend. Yet, he was plagued by the possibility that Hinata already suspected that they'd have to share a bed. And, in truth, Tobio actually forgot that Miwa still hadn’t returned their guest futon, _I'll just say a few days ago instead of a week._

He summarized, “Oh uh. My parents were just surprised because they hadn’t seen you over in a while. I also didn’t give them a heads up either, and uhh Miwa took the guest futon with her the other day and hasn't returned it yet. So I guess we’ll just have to share the bed or figure out something else. Anyways, dinner will be ready soon.”

Before they left the room he pulled Hinata close to him, and said, “Hey, I’m not exactly out yet to my parents... so can you not say anything about us, yet?”

Hinata smiled, “I figured as much from our walk here Bakayama. Don’t worry about it, we can come out to them when you're ready.” The ginger's smile turned into a cheeky grin, “However, in the meantime, there’s my mom!”

Tobio leaned his forehead in to rest in between Hinata's hairline and forehead, and happily clicked his tongue, “Tch, alright Boke.”

They then broke their embrace and headed downstairs for dinner. They sat next to each other, close enough that if they were sitting criss-cross their knees would be overlapping. During dinner, Mrs. Kageyama couldn’t help but bring up the abundance of groceries in the house from the past two weeks, at least relative to when the boys were over, “You guys sure didn’t each much while we were gone.” She commented skeptically.

Tobio drank his water to avoid having to reply, while Hinata did the same thing but by shoving another bite of curry in his mouth. The boys were silent, neither wanting to say something that would conflict with the other.

Once Tobio set down the glass his mother looked at him expectantly, _crap. Half-truth will have to do,_ “We didn’t hang out much.”

“How come? Was something the matter between you two?”

 _Shit if I say yes, she’ll ask what it was._ Hinata answered for the two of them, “We were mostly working on our volleyball skills.”

“Yeah I-I’ve been working on a different toss.” 

They dodged the second question, only to encounter another, “Well then how come you couldn’t just practice together?”

“It’s not as efficient to work on new techniques together because then you get used to the flaws and only one person will improve if you can even call it that.”

“Hmph,” His mom let out a discontented gruntle.

_Fuck. I'm caught. We’re caught._

“Honey, don’t you think you’re reading too much into it?”

“Well, I’d like to know if they ate enough. Is that so bad?”

“We spent a good amount of time at my house too, sochbhgfdrg” Hinata’s words becoming gibberish as he spooned more curry in his mouth, Tobio could tell that the tangerine didn’t know how to finish the sentence, but it’s not like he did either. 

“See! Now I can assure you neither of them looks malnourished to me.”

With that final retort, Tobio’s mother dropped the subject.

***

Just because Hinata was a guest at the Kageyama household did not mean he automatically had 1st shower rights. Where would the fun in that be? Besides, he’d been there enough times that after a bit Tobio’s parents occasionally felt like they had 2 sons. As with most things, the two teens made it a competition so whoever made it to the upstairs bathroom first, showered first. With his long legs, Tobio was able to skip a few stairs on the way up, however, Hinata made up for that by managing to leap up the first four steps. It was a surprise that neither of them came tumbling down. In the end, Tobio won. Meaning he showered first.

While Hinata was taking him, Tobio threw on the hoodie that had been the cause of all his frustration. He checked his phone to see a message from Daichi, saying that he’ll have the young setter benched for the practice matches the next day if he doesn't get some of his reading homework done. 

Tobio pulled a book from his school bag and settled himself on his bed. The story was boring and the author tended to beat around the bush so much that Tobio would have to reread the pages multiple times to even know what they were trying to say or what was going on. He leaned back against the wall and slouched down, the collar of the hoodie rested above his chin. Its’ strings were tantalizingly close that without a second thought Tobio slid one in his mouth and began to mindlessly chew on it as he tried to concentrate. Despite his best efforts to read, his mind drifted elsewhere as the hoodie filled his senses with a mix of his body wash and Hinata's scent. 

Hinata came into the room with only a towel on his waist, a sight Tobio couldn’t help but ogle when the spiker turned to shut the door. _Goddamn, I swear if I get a nosebleed. Shit, I need to look away before he catches me staring._ His eyes flicked over the ginger once more.

“I need to borrow some PJs, I know they'll be too big but _I didn't plan on_ spending the night somewhere.” Tobio slowly looked up from the book he was pretending to read He may have taken his time lifting his gaze on purpose. He never really _thought much about it_ , let alone _appreciated_ Hinata’s muscle tone, but now, he wasn’t complaining about the unintentional fan service. Because like _that ass tho, and them calves._ Hinata’s hair was plastered on his forehead, it was odd, not in a bad way, just different from the floof they usually created atop his head“Wait Bakeyama are _you_ actually doing homework?” 

Tobio snapped back to reality, the string fell from his mouth as he uncreatively and emptily spat “Shut up. Shouldn’t _you_ dry your hair?” 

Hinata tilted his head in a nod of agreement.

_Right, I should get him something to throw on first._

He then got up to search for something that could remotely fit the small boy. A white t-shirt and an old pair of volleyball shorts from middle school would have to do. He was confused by the relief and disappointment that washed over him when he turned around to see that the smaller male already had on underwear, now visible because he was using the towel to dry his hair. Hinata was given a short heads up before the clothes we tossed at him. 

Tobio dragged the book towards him and sat on the floor beside his bed. He was accompanied by Hinata shortly after the ginger finished getting dressed. A familiar chuckle drew him away from the page he was rereading, he held his thumb down where he left off. “What's so funny Boke?”

It was hard to pretend that he didn't notice Hinata inching close enough for their knees to touch. It was even harder to ignore the butterflies in his stomach, his knee felt warmer than it should. 

“I dunno I just didn't expect you to be doing your homework Bakayama.”

“Daichi’s been getting on me about doing it.” _More like he threatened me to do it._

The conversation was cut short and they continued to do their assignments. However, Hinata kept gravitating towards Tobio's side. _Do you think he’d mind if I just- fuck it. He probably won’t stop until then anyway._ Without warning, he grabbed Shouyou and plopped him in his lap. Tobio laughed through his breath when he heard the other let out a squeak. Shouyou was very compliant otherwise, he just sunk into the nest created by the setter's long limbs and stretched his legs over Tobio's. Further allowing himself to lean back into the other's chest. _I guess he’s just as nervous as I am. Should I be concerned that I can feel how fast his heart is beating?_ Tobio let it happen, though, he had to basically cradle the tangerine so he could read. Not that either of them minded. Unlike the stressful tense silence from the club room, the lack of conversation allowed for the two of them to get some of their work done in a more tranquil atmosphere. 

Tobio felt warm and fuzzy inside as he rested his chin on the crown of those orange locks. They kinda tickled his nose when he inhaled, treated by the faint scent of citrus that seemed to cling to Shouyou no matter what or how faint it was always there, _he’s a literal human tangerine._ He could also feel _something_ else starting to happen because _Shouyou can’t fucking sit still_ , even while held down in Tobio's lap. 

_Nope, not today. We already had an awkward situation and I am not in the mood for another._

15 minutes. 15 minutes is how long they lasted like that before Shouyou was shoved out of Tobio's lap. Letting out an undignified squawk as it happened.

Not a moment too soon, because before Tobio could complain to Hinata that he was moving too much, Tobio's mother slid his door open without so much as a knock. Both their eyes widened in surprise, _good timing I guess._

”Lights out soon you two you hav- Hey! Tobio you found your hoodie. Where was it?”

The two made eye contact. Hinata opened his mouth but didn’t get to speak.

“You should have seen him Shouyou, he would’ve torn apart the whole house like he did his room if we let him.”

“Mooom.” Tobio groaned. _Great, give the dumbass ammunition._ He whacked Hinata on the back of his head with the book after hearing him snicker. _And he knows it!_

“Alright. Alright. I just don't understand why you’re so attached to that hoodie. But seriously where was it?”

She turned her attention back to her son, who half-truthed again, “I forgot I left it at Hinata's house and he _kept_ forgetting to bring it to me.” 

She glanced at the disheveled hoodie and Hinata’s messy hair, as well as a certain arm wrapped around a certain boy's shoulder, whose hair was a more vibrant version of the color of a certain hoodie that was left at said boy's house. Needless to say, she had her suspicions, she wasn’t as dense as the two volleyball idiots, “Ah, I see, awgh how close you two are. It just warms my heart! Okay well, I'll be taking my leave then. Goodnight you two.” His mother smiled before leaving. 

_Of course, it does, he's the only friend I’ve ever had over. Wait a second. No. Please don’t tell me she- PLEASE DON'T TELL ME SHE CONNECTED THE FUCKING DOTS._

“Goodnight!” they responded in unison.

_THANK ASAHI, SHE DID NOT OPEN THE DOOR BEFORE- ACTUALLY THANK BOKE TANGERINE FOR NOT SITTING STILL. SHIT, THAT WAS CLOSE._

“Whoa did you know she was coming?” Hinata whispered.

“Bo-,” Tobio was about to yell back at Hinata for not listening when he realized two things, 1. Hinata can’t read his thoughts and 2. he should keep his voice down if he doesn’t want his parents to know yet. So, instead, he shook his head in disbelief and exhaled “No.” 

Hin-Shouyou giggled out of both excitement and nervousness, “Right, we have to share your bed.”

“Why are you giggling dumbass, it’s not like we haven’t before.” Tobio tried to hide the nervousness in his voice.

“Yeah but that was before there was more than just friendship and rivalry between us.” Hinata winked before cringing at himself.

Tobio rolled his eyes, and lifted his arm off of Shouyou, lifted his arm, _crap. Did I seriously- was my arm over his shoulder after hitting him without thinking about it?_

“My mom might know.” 

“What’d you say Tobio?”

“Later.”

“No what’d you say?”

“Boke Hinata Boke.”

“No that wasn’t-“ whomp.

Tobio whacked Shouyou with the pillow from his bed. He didn’t bother to cover his smile, “End of discussion.”

“Hey! No fair!” Shouyou laughed, before lunging at Tobio. He missed and landed on the bed.

“Oi dumbass! We need to keep it down.” He hushed.

***

Tobio stripped himself of the hoodie before he got in his bed, _it’ll be warm enough with the two of us._ He felt awkward when he patted the space next to him, but Shouyou had already turned off the light, and he was trying to guide the tangerine.

Shouyou made it to the bed just fine and laid down on his back. Tobio's heart began to race, _Can I hold him? Is that weird? No, Tobio, don’t do it. But I want to. But I shouldn’t. But he’s right here, when will I get this chance again? No Tobio. Yes, Tobio. Mom and dad should be sleeping so I don’t have to worry about them. Bshahvjhdsjhvjdhhdbdn. Fuck it._ Tobio instinctively flipped Shouyou on his side, so that they were facing each other, and pulled him close. How long he has waited to do this. Tobio never thought he would actually have the chance. 

In turn, he was embraced by his new boyfriend. He took his chances and planted a kiss on Shouyou's forehead. Too nervous to speak he butchered a cute goodnight by stumbling on his words, “Goodnight, I-i Loaf-luff-love you.”

_Shit was it too early to say that?_

It seemed he had been worried for nothing. The ginger cuddled closer and intertwined their legs. Shouyous soft cheek brushed against Tobio's face as he purred in the setters ear, “Goodnight… Tobio.” The taller male sharply inhaled and stiffened, not sure what to really do next, or if he was supposed to act a certain way. A stifled giggle reminded him that this was just Hinata, just _Shouyou_. It felt surreal, to hold Shouyou in his arms and the way the ginger was acting towards him, at least compared to his dream. Thinking about it, he hadn’t thought about the _nightmare_ at all since they confessed. He released his breath, consciously aware that he held it. 

_How are you so small?_ Tobio closed his eyes and smiled as gingery locks brushed against his chin. Drowsily, he curled his body over Shouyou’s small frame, he reveled in the pleasant heat they produced. 

Something warm pressed against the crook of his neck, Tobio involuntarily hummed. Then, small hands slid under his shirt in the front, they invaded his stomach. Tenderly, they ran over his abs, slightly tickling him in the process. Tobio's thoughts were all over the place: _Boke Hinata Boke! This is sleepy time, not horny time! Shit. He doesn’t need to know I’m kind of ticklish. Nope, nope, mission abort. Mission abort. We have practice tomorrow and we need to s l e e p._

After a short struggle to detach Shouyou from him, Tobio turned facing towards the wall. The lack of proper light thankfully prevented Shouyou from seeing how red with embarrassment his face was. Tired, from both the tangerines shenanigans and from general exhaustion, he grunted, “Boke go to bed. We have a match tomorrow.”

He heard Shouyou exhale before he felt pressure between his shoulder blades and his shirt being bunched up. His spine tingled with the warmth of Shouyou's breath when the ginger whispered back, “I love you too.”

Tobio grinned. He reached behind him and grabbed one of Shouyou’s hands and wrapped it around himself.

Shouyou began poking his foot between the backs of the setter’s knees. _You're not getting your hand back Boke._ Tobio parted his legs slightly to stop him. However, he soon found out Shouyou’s goal was not to get his arm back but to worm his leg between the setters. It was nice to be the smaller spoon and be the one held. He fell asleep to Shouyous’ slow rhythmic breathing.

* * *

Tobio is woken up by the annoying ass alarm going off on his phone. There was a weight on his chest, heavier than the previous morning. _What the- oh. That wasn’t a dream_. Tobio grabbed his phone as best he could without disturbing Shouyou and put an end to the incessant tones of hell. He doesn’t pay any mind to the time on the screen since he usually gets up earlier than necessary, mostly so he could race with Shouyou, even when they weren’t talking. 

He looked down. The blanket wasn’t even on them anymore. Though, surprisingly, neither of them fell off the bed, despite how much they’d clearly moved from how they fell asleep. Shouyou had his arms wrapped around Tobio's torso, he was draped halfway on top of Tobio or, well, mostly on his chest. Tobio's other hand, the one without the phone, was on the small of Shouyous' back, his right leg claiming Shouyou’s left (with Shouyou doing the same to him). Light snores emitted from the ginger, and there was a small puddle of drool coming from Shouyou’s open mouth, Tobio didn’t mind. _Cute_. _There’s no harm in taking a picture of this, is there? Nah._

He had a few missed notifications and figured he’d check them before waking up the sun. The first one he saw was that Miwa had texted him like 5 times within the past half-hour with an attachment sent. _What’s this shit about?_ She sent a picture of the two of them cuddling in their sleep, and said “mom took it. But based on what else she sent I don’t think she knows, also he’s a cutie by the way. Oh, you should probably be prepared to answer any questions our parents might throw at you guys.”

_Oh._

_Oh._

_FUCK._

Apparently, his mother had come into his room earlier and taken a picture of the two teens cuddling. She also apparently sent said picture to Miwa commenting on how she was surprised to see them like that, considering Tobio had never really been that physically intimate of a person. It seemed like she was trying to coerce Miwa to tell her something, maybe confirm or deny her suspicions. Miwa did tell him she’ll bug him about it later and that it was too early for her to be up, but she wasn’t going to give her little bro a heads up. She told him that they were cute together. He sighed, _maybe I should come out soon? How do you even do that? I guess when I’m ready I’ll just introduce him as my boyfriend and that’ll be it._ Tobio changed his home screen and stared at it until his phone turned off by itself. He turned it on to get another glance at the picture but was graced with the time.

_WAIT THAT'S THE TIME! SHIT! DID MY FIRST ALARM NOT- OH FUCK DID SHE TURN IT OFF WHEN SHE TOOK THE PICTURE!_

“Ow?” Hinata groaned. 

Tobio accidentally dropped his phone on Shouyous head, but that was the least of his worries. He tried to jump up to get ready so they wouldn’t be late. However, the only flaw with that plan was that his limbs were tangled with someone else’s and that someone else was also laying right on top of him. 

“Gwah!” 

They tumbled off the bed, making a loud thumping sound as they hit the floor. The pair were still somewhat tangled, with Tobio on top. 

Tobio's father rushed into the room, not asking what happened, but instead “Aw man I missed it! Are you boys alright?”

“We’re fine! We just fell off the bed.” Hinata gasped, for the wind was almost knocked out of him. Tobio scrambled off of the tangerine. _Please tell me mom didn’t show him the picture._

Tobio’s dad chuckled at the two, “Ah, nice to see you two are finally awake. To be honest I was not expecting that dramatic of a reaction.” 

_Aaannnd she did._

“You know this kind of reminds me about the time, back when I was your age, and I had to share a bed with my friend. He usually slept with a body pillow, and you can see where things went from there. We woke up in each other's arms the next morning and freaked out for a moment because neither of us are gay.”

 _But both of us are gay, me specifically for him._ The boys were both blushing, not making eye contact.

“Anyways it’s fine to cuddle with your friends, skinship is important. That said, it doesn’t make you gay.” his father tried to reassure them of something neither of them were worried about. 

Tobio interrupted before his father could continue any longer, “Dad, we have to get ready so we aren’t late.”

“Alright, have fun at practice you two. Your mother should have breakfast ready by the time you two get downstairs.” The few times she makes breakfast is when Hinata is over and she’s there. His father left them alone.

“Is he gone?” Hinata whispered.

“Ye-yeah I think so.” 

“How did he know we were cuddling?”

_Right, you don’t know about the picture._

“Tobio?”

“Hm? Oh, right. My mom took a picture of us.”

“Ah-wait a minute. Hold on, picture? How do you know?”

“Miwa sent me it among other things.”

“Ohh lemme see!” Hinata jumped on Tobio.

“Get off Boke!”

“You weren’t saying that last night~” Shouyou teased.

“Shut up dumbass.” Tobio pushed Shouyous head downwards, ruffling his hair rather than griping it. 

“Aww” Shouyou whine quickly changed to an endearing “aww” as Tobio showed him his new home screen. 

“Can’t tease me if you already know,” Tobio smirked. _Yeaaahh but he doesn't know about the other one, I just hope he doesn't see his contact photo now._

Shouyou stuck his tongue out at Tobio, “Send it-But does your mom know?”

“I'm not sure.” Tobio sent the photo to Shouyou.

“What if we ask Daichi or Suga a hippothetical, like ’hey would you know people are in a relationship if you walked in on them cuddling in their sleep?’”

“Boke Hinata Boke. That’s too obvious, why would we ask such a specific question?”

“Well, I don’t see you coming up with any ideas Bakayama!”

“ _Well,_ I really don’t plan on telling anyone, except your mom, about us anytime soon.”

Shouyou smiled, he’d at least be able to tell his mom, “Not even the team?” 

“Okay maybe Daichi or Sugawara, but it's just that the more people that know, the more likely my parents will hear about it. Right now, I’m not sure how they’ll react. You missed the conversation that they had yesterday while I stood there.”

“Wait where was I?”

“It was when we first got here, you were up in my room.”

“Ahh. Do you wanna tell me about it?” Shouyou clung to Tobio’s side. The setter shook his head ‘no’, _maybe later._ He wasn’t up for explaining how much his father defended that he and Hinata were _straight_ last night. As if there was never the possibility or he couldn’t believe it. No, Tobio wasn’t ready to really think too much about that either.

“Well, I’m ready to tell others when you are!” 

Tobio looked into those big brown eyes and found reassurance in the tangerines gesture, the ginger's willingness to wait was very rare, yet he would do so just for him. One day he’ll come out to his parents, and he’ll have H- Shouyou by his side to help him.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kuddos are appreciated. UwU  
> I love you all, stay safe.


End file.
